


My diary

by MrToddWilkins



Category: Original Work
Genre: Diary/Journal, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2019-05-21 05:43:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 5,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14909453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrToddWilkins/pseuds/MrToddWilkins
Summary: This fanfic will also include elements of The Farm,by Emily McKay, and The Lord of the Rings by J.R.R.Tolkien.





	1. How I would improve LEGO Harry Potter in 2 easy steps

  
1\. Introduce voice acting,mostly lines from the films of course.

2\. Split it into three games. LEGO Harry Potter Years 1-3,4-5,and 6-7.2, and take some things from the books. Each year would have a varying number of chapters.

Year 1 (12 chapters)

The Magic Begins

Diagon Alley

The Hogwarts Express

The Sorting Hat

The Midnight Duel

Halloween

Quidditch

The Mirror and the Alchemist

Norbert the Norwegian Ridgeback

In the Forbidden Forest 

Through the Trapdoor

The Face of Voldemort

Year 2 (17 chapters)

Dobby's Warning

The Burrow

Knockturn Alley

Flourish and Blotts

The Whomping Willow

Herbology

Mudbloods and Murmurs

The Deathday Party

The Writing on the Wall

The Rogue Bludger

The Duelling Club

Polyjuice Potion

The Riddle Diary

Aragog

The Creature of Slytherin

Dobby Rewarded

Year 3 (18 chapters)

Aunt Marge's Big Mistake

The Knight Bus

Diagon Alley

The Dementors

Divination

Boggart Repellation

Sirius Black

Grim Defeat

The New Broom

The Patronus

The Map

The Quidditch Final

A Grim Prediction

Moony,Wormtail,Padfoot,and Prongs

The Servant of Voldemort

The Battle of the Black Lake

Hermione's Secret

Back to Normal?

————-

Year 4 (27 chapters)

The Riddle House (you get to play as Frank Bryce)

The Invitation

Back to the Burrow

The Portkey

The Quidditch World Cup

The Mark of Voldemort

Mayhem at the Ministry

Back to Hogwarts

The Triwizard Tournament

Mad-Eye Moody

Beauxbatons and Durmstrang

An Unexpected Champion

The Weighing of the Wands

The First Task

Dance Practice

The Unexpected Task

The Yule Ball

Rita Skeeter's Scoop

The Egg and the Eye

The Second Task

Sirius Returns

The Dream and the Pensieve

The Third Task

The Resurrection of Voldemort

Priori Incantatem

Veritaserum

The Beginning

 

Year 5

Dudley Demented

The Advance Guard

Number 12, Grimmauld Place

The Order of the Phoenix

The Ministry of Magic

The Hearing

The Woes of Mrs.Weasley

The Horseless Carriage

The Sorting Hat’s New Song

Class with Umbridge

Detention with Dolores

Percy and Padfoot

The Educational Decree

The Hog’s Head

Dumbledore’s Army

Hagrid’s Tale


	2. Ways to obtain energy in Hogwarts Mystery

Energy Locations (~ 9 energy bolts, ~ 2-3 times a day)

East Towers  
Dark picture frame - girl appears when tapped  
Peeves, near Divination Classroom - zooms around and disappears when tapped  
West Towers  
Picture frame to the left of Prefects' bathroom - oranges appear when tapped  
Lower Floor - West  
Unlit right column near Great Hall - becomes lit when tapped  
Middle soldier to the right of Great Hall - switches sword for shield when tapped  
Dungeons  
House elf between Kitchen and Potions Classroom - scurries away when tapped  
Castle grounds  
Twig between Whomping Willow and Hagrid's Hut - Fang comes and takes it away when tapped  
Lower Floor - East (unlocks 2nd year)  
Scattered books between Library and History of Magic Classroom - becomes a neat pile when tapped  
Hogsmeade (unlocks 3rd year)  
Sledding student between Honeydukes and The Three Broomsticks - slides down when tapped  
Some (like House Elf) take longer to reappear than others.

 

 

Leveling up (all energy restored)  
Tap on your character's face (upper left) and see your level and level progress bar underneath your name (top left again). When the bar becomes full and you level up, you regain all energy lost (i.e. back to 28/28). This can be useful when trying to complete lessons/quests. Anything that gives you XP (lessons, side quests, etc.) will add to your level progress bar.

Friends (starts with +5 energy)  
Tap the person icon on the bottom right of your screen to see your friendship levels. After a certain level, the reward for leveling up friendship is energy. The higher the next friendship level, the higher the energy reward (+5, +10, +15, etc.).

You can raise friendship levels by playing gobstones with them in the Courtyard or having a meal with them in the Great Hall (both places are located in Lower Floor - West). Playing gobstones becomes available every 16 hours and provides you +25 to the friendship level if you obtain all 3 diamonds. Meal with a friend becomes available every 6 hours and provides you +9 to the friendship level if you obtain all 3 diamonds. Both actions cost coins, obtained very easily for free by completing quests/lessons/etc.

Pets (up to +4 energy, ~3-4 times a day)  
You can purchase pets with diamonds and keep them in your dormitory. Diamonds can be obtained for free over time by completing quests/lessons/etc.You can keep a pet with you at all times, which can be helpful for seeing when your pets fall asleep. When pets fall asleep, tapping them will provide you one bolt of energy each.

Watching a video (+3 energy, a few times a day)  
Sometimes when you run out of energy in the middle of a task, you get the option of watching a 30 second advertisement to get 3 bolts of energy. You must keep pressing until you see the "Out of Energy" message in order to see this option. You can sometimes collect the 3 bolts back to back (i.e. 6 bolts at a time).

Earning stars (~1-2 energy, randomly)  
Sometimes a reward option for earning a star in a lesson/quest is +1 energy. This is not a great deal, but is an option when desperate. Sometimes 1-2 bolts of energy are added to your energy bar automatically when XP is added to your level meter after earning a star.

Duelling club (+4 energy for every win)  
Duelling club is located in Dungeons. When it is open, you get 3 tickets for the entire time period. For every duel you win, you sometimes earn +4 energy (sometimes the reward is coins instead). You use up a ticket every time you lose. After 3 losses, you cannot duel in duelling club again until it reopens.

Diamonds (+10-60 energy)  
You can obtain diamonds for free over time by completing quests/lessons/etc. If you're in a pinch, you can use these diamonds to get energy by pressing the + sign next to the energy bar.

Waiting (+1 energy every 4 minutes)  
Not the best option, but you do get 15 bolts of energy every hour for free until fully recharged.

Notes about obtaining energy  
You cannot go over your energy limit except in a few instances (buying energy with diamonds, leveling up friendships, duelling club). Thus, tapping Peeves with a full energy bar does not help you get more energy.  
You can increase your energy limit (usually by +1) by completing certain flying classes. You can see options open to you by tapping the book icon on the bottom right and selecting "Flying".  
Categories:


	3. Excerpt of a Twilight fanfic I’m planning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This fanfic will also include elements of The Farm,by Emily McKay, and The Lord of the Rings by J.R.R.Tolkien.

get out. Get to where is sunlight,for your baby. It is 16 hours since the dispatch of the probe. Makayla,remember Ithildor of the Volturi. Go to safety at Canaveral.

Hound of Morgoth,hearken to me! Ithildor is here. Get you back to the Ruins of Angband,dark demon!  
Go where there is no light,where dark creatures abide! You are lesser even than the shade of Sauron whose Ring was destroyed in the Fire Mountain! GO,FOR I BANISH THEE! GET YOU TO THE VOID WHERE THY MASTERS WERE BANISHED BY THE VALAR!”

The darkness echoed. Makayla heard the cave collapse,permanently sealing off Ithildor and the Warg King. She wept,for what she did not know. Was all hope of destroying the Ticks dead?

————

It was dawn. The Sun was rising over the ruins of Fredericksburg. Behind her,the cave entrance sent out wisps of smoke. She thought she could hear Ithildor and the Warg King battling underground. Every so often the ground rumbled. Ahead of her was a Prius. She climbed in,activated the steering,and drove.  
On Route 61 the road was clear. Wrecked cars littered the roadside. The Fredericksburg Farm was unlit,the revolt obviously contained. But no heads adorned the spikes. Was there a trial? Had any Green or Collab been found guilty?

A Breeder wandered the grounds,smirking as she showed off her pregnant belly. Makayla was sorely tempted to flip the bird at her. _You don’t know how difficult it is to be pregnant,_ she thought.

_If it is destroyed, then he will fall, and his fall will be so low that none can foresee his arising ever again. For he will lose the best part of the strength that was native to him in his beginning, and all that was made or begun with that power will crumble, and he will be maimed forever, becoming a mere spirit of malice that gnaws itself in the shadows, but cannot again grow or take shape. And so a great evil of this world will be removed._

_Shut up_ ,she thought.

————

North Carolina

  
The next six days consisted of swerve driving, frozen meals in abandoned restaurants, use of the Portable Ultrasound, and camping in abandoned motels by candlelight. She regularly got a radio echo off the Ellipso satellite constellation,which was encouraging in its own little way. As she ate frozen macaroni and cheese one night,she ruminated.

  _In the Before,and back home,this would have been winter of my senior year of high school. I would have been studying for my French tests,reading Gossip Girl,tending to my Facebook,listening to Alexis and Hannah_ _whine about boys,dating Kameron. All that is gone now. France is besieged by Ticks and wights,nobody has any more time for Gossip Girl,Facebook is probably offline,and Alexis,Hannah,and Kameron are probably manning defense watches back in G’town._

_————_

In the night,she heard a voice speaking in her head. The voice said:

 _At the end of all realms_  
_There is the Gate of Summer_  
_Created by Eru in the Dawn of Time_  
_A portal it is between realms and nations_  
_There stands the Spirit of the West_   _who_ _points the way_  
_An Elf he was,the Silver Fist on Earth_  
_Abused by Mairon’s army as a bloody standard_  
_In death Eru pardoned him of all he had done_  
_And now he points the way_  
_To a new age, the Age of the Earth_  
_When all that was lost shall be restored_  
_The prevention of the Dagor Dagorath_  
_Earendil will show you the road_  
_To where He is_  


 


	4. Excerpts 2:a Riverdale fic written in Episode (the app) style

Cheryl turns to Jason,her eyes sparkling.

  
Cheryl:Oh,my silly brother. You and Polly- You must have this baby together! You two are perfect together.

  
Jason:But I love you,Cheryl.

  
Cheryl:As brother and sister,not as anything more. Mr.Cooper has arranged for you and Polly to move in next door to us. Won’t that be good?

  
Jason (stuttering):Yes. Who’s been giving you this information?

  
Cheryl:Ginger and Mom.

  
Jason:How does Ginger Lopez play into all of this?

  
Cheryl:High school gossip.

  
Ginger:Hey,guys.

  
Jason:Oh,hello,Ginger. You’ve grown,and filled out. Are you still cheering for the River Vixens?

  
Ginger:Do you need to ask? Yes! I plan to cheer in college too. At Ohio State. So,Jason,how was the proposal?

  
Jason:She said yes.

  
Ginger:(hugs Jason)

  
Ginger:Congratulations! You two will be so happy together! Have you set a date?

Jason:Around June 30.


	5. Potential alternate history scenario for TFF

GT3 - Kinkle/Mason (Kinkle moves to Apollo, Mason stays in Gemini) 3/22/1965

  
GT4 - Mantle/Lopez (Mantle goes to Apollo, as does Lopez) 6/3/1965

  
GT5 - Jones/St.Clair (Jones stays in Gemini, St.Clair moves to Apollo) 8/21/1965

  
GT6 - Andrews/Muggs (Muggs moves to Apollo, Andrews moves to Apollo) 10/25/1965

  
AS11 / A1 - Cooper/Lodge/Valdez (Short duration Apollo test mission) 12/4/1965

  
GT7 - Chisholm/Keller (Chisholm to Apollo, Keller to Apollo) 1/12/1966

  
AS12 / A2 - Andrews/Corvin/Lopez (Slightly longer Apollo mission, basic  
repeat of AS11) 2/24/1966

  
GT8 - Jones/Wakefield (Jones to Apollo, Wakefield to Apollo) 3/16/1966

  
GT9 - Mason/Twyst (Both to Apollo) 5/17/1966

  
AS13 / A3 - Kinkle/Parkinson/St.Clair (Rendezvous test with upper stage) 6/3/1966

  
GT10 - Lopez/Clayton (Both to Apollo)

  
GT11 - C.Blossom/J.Blossom (Both to Apollo)

  
AS14 / A4 - Muggs/Priss/Wakefield (Rendezvous with GT11)

  
AS204 / A5 - Lopez/Twyst/Armstrong (14-18 days)

  
AS503 / A6 - Mantle/Smith/Keller (manned LM test)

  
AS504 / A7 - C.Blossom/Keene/Clayton (manned lunar orbital LM test)

  
AS505 / A8 - Chisholm/St.Clair/Valdez (first manned lunar landing, 24 hours on Moon)

  
AS506 / A9 - Muggs/O’Neill/Brown (first H mission, 36 hours on Moon)

  
AS205 / AAP1A - J.Blossom/El-Baz (21 days,Earth resources)

  
AS507 / A10 - Mason/Twyst/Klump (second H mission, 41 hours on Moon)

  
AS206 / AAP2 - Keller/Keene/Smythe (first crew of Apollo Lab)

 

AS508 / A11 - Priss/Spinnet/Wakefield

  
AS509 / A12 - Lopez/Doiley/Patman

  
AS208 / AAP4 - St.Clair/Woods/Wheeler

  
AS510 / A13 - Kinkle/

AS511 / A14 - C.Blossom/

AS512 / A15 - Clayton/

AS513 / A16 - Cooper/

AS209 / AAP5 -


	6. Timeline of the LoTR movies

September 22,3001-Bilbo's party  
May 3002-Gandalf at Minas Tirith  
September 22,3002-the hobbits leave the Shire  
September 26-Bree  
October 2-Weathertop  
October 8-arrival at Rivendell  
October 11-Council of Elrond  
October 24-the Fellowship leaves Rivendell  
November 16-Moria  
November 20-the Bridge of Khazaddum  
November 30-the Fellowship leaves Lorien  
December 10-the Breaking of the Fellowship  
December 15-Gandalf the White:Frodo and Sam reach Morannon  
December 18-Theoden is healed  
December 21/22-Helm's Deep  
December 23-Frodo and Sam meet Faramir  
December 24-confrontation with Saruman. At Edoras,Pippin looks into the Palantir.  
December 25-Osgiliath. Nazgul flyby. Faramir lets the hobbits go.  
December 28-Gandalf and Pippin reach Minas Tirith.  
December 30-the beacons are lit.  
December 31/Yule-muster at Dunharrow.  
January 1,3003-Minas Morgul. Frodo and Sam reach the Stairs at sunset. Aragorn receives Anduril from Elrond.  
January 2-Aragorn takes the Paths of the Dead. The Grey Company arrives as Aragorn leaves,and swears fealty to Theoden.  
January 3-Shelob. The Rohirrim march.  
January 4-Faramir is rescued by Gandalf but he has sustained some wounds.  
January 6-Tower of Cirith Ungol. Battle of Ships.  
January 7-Dawnless Day. Frodo and Sam leave Cirith Ungol.  
January 8-Battle of Pelennor Fields. Pyre of Denethor. Frodo and Sam climb down from Morgai.  
January 9-Last Debate.  
January 10-the armies march from Minas Tirith.  
January 11-Frodo and Sam cast off their Orc armor.  
January 13-the armies leave Ithilien.  
January 15-Battle of Morannon. Gollum seizes the Ring,falls into the fire.  
January 20-the armies return to Minas Tirith.  
February 7-Frodo wakes up.  
February 8-Field of Cormallen.  
March 25-coronation and wedding of Aragorn.  
April 7-the hobbits leave Minas Tirith.  
June-Rivendell,of course.  
July 25-the hobbits arrive back at the Shire.  
September 22-Sam and Rosie are married.  
March 25,3005-birth of Elanor Gamgee.  
October 3006-Frodo completes his portion of the Red Book.  
January 3011-birth of Frodo Gamgee.  
September 22,3011-Frodo,Bilbo,Elrond,Galadriel,Gandalf,wood elf who just might be Celeborn sail west.


	7. Game quest cues

It’s not enough that Arthur Weasley has to take an interest in Muggle things:now he’s dipping his fingers into Numenorean lore. He is especially interested in a book the Parkinsons have in their possession,an illustrated history of the War of the Elves and Sauron. Could you persuade Lord Parkinson to lend the book to him?

————-

From Near Harad I keep getting strange reports. A Gondorian market town is being raided by vylaen,strange creatures from the deeps of Mordor. Slay them with Sting or the Sword of Gryffindor and you will be richly rewarded.

————

Wyldstyle just put in a call from Rivendell. The Corsairs of Umbar are sailing to join up with Euron Greyjoy and raid Oldtown. Alert Lord Mace Tyrell to their presence,and the Corsairs and Ironborn can be repelled. If you succeed in this,I will give you a map of Hogwarts and Hogsmeade.


	8. Excerpts 3

June 18, 11:45 GMT  
MET: 7322:56:04  
Below Lola,the Earth glowed with an intensity that spoke of the Sun. Clouds moved over Britain and plankton sped across the Atlantic. Lola flicked her thumb:behind her she heard the dull thump of the RCS thrusters. The altimeter read 13,844 miles. 5 hours remained to rendezvous.


	9. Another storage chapter

If the Sons of Don were still in the world,I might have hope. But Fflewddur Fflam,Archelas,Gyvedd,Gwydion,Mavel,and all that magnificent company left the world after the defeat of Arawn Death-Lord,as I’m sure you know. Even the line of Smoit has disappeared into the mists of time,and the line of Taran is a shadow of what it once was.


	10. This

Just then, a warm wind seemed to rise from the west, even as the snow still fell. Davos began to lift a hand to his breast, in search of his luck, but suddenly he stopped, and a smile crept over his face. He was thinking of his wife, and the sons he would raise. He was thinking of the dawn, and spring.

"Have you lost something, my Lord?" Osha asked, still holding her spear, her eyes wide with expectant concern.

"Yes..." Davos answered. "...and no. Yes and no."


	11. The greatest pledge of all

I promise to remember Harry  
  
When someone grows up with no love  
  
I promise to remember Ron  
  
When I feel overshadowed  
  
I promise to remember Hermione  
  
When I meet someone with wisdom beyond their years  
  
I promise to remember James and Lily  
  
When someone dies before their time  
  
I promise to remember Dumbledore  
  
At the thought of the greater good  
  
I promise to "Solemnly Swear That I Am Up To No Good"  
  
for Gred, Forge, and Padfoot, of course  
  
I promise to remember Moony  
  
And fight for human rights  
  
I promise to remember Narcissa  
  
When I'd do anything for family  
  
I promise to remember Tonks  
  
When I feel hyper and cheery  
  
I promise to remember Hedwig  
  
Who lived and died soaring  
  
I promise to remember Ginny  
  
When I must face my fears  
  
I promise to remember Percy  
  
When ambition gets the best of me  
  
I promise to have constant vigilance  
  
For Mad-Eye's sake, of course  
  
I promise to remember Hagrid  
  
When one is wrongly accused  
  
I promise to remember Neville  
  
When I stand up for what is right  
  
I promise to remember the Marauders  
  
When a friend says, "Call me, and I'll be there."  
  
I promise to remember Dobby  
  
When asked the price of freedom  
  
I promise to remember Luna  
  
When I don't care what other people think of me  
  
I promise to remember Seamus  
  
When things go wrong, I still presevere  
  
I promise to remember Oliver  
  
When I soar to great heights  
  
I promise to remember the Dursleys  
  
When my parents still keep denying that they hid my Hogwarts acceptance letter  
  
I promise to remember Gilderoy Lockheart  
  
Whenever I chance upon narcissistic people  
  
I promise to remember Snape  
  
When asked the true meaning of love, and not given in return  
  
I promise to remember Draco  
  
When I have to make hard choices between good and evil  
  
I promise to remember Grendelwald  
  
When I think someone is redeemable  
  
I promise to remember Tom Riddle  
  
When I am tempted by what I know is wrong  
  
I promise to remember Jo Rowling  
  
When I value the power of imagination  
  
And when they ask "After all this time?" I'll say, "Always."  
  
Yes, I promise that I will Remember Harry Potter.  
  
  



	12. Another pledge

I promise to remember Percy  
Whenever I'm at sea  
I promise to remember Annabeth  
Whenever a spider comes after me  
I promise to protect nature  
For Grover's sake of course  
I promise to remember Luke  
When my heart fills with remorse  
I promise to remember Chiron  
Whenever I see a sign that says free 'pony ride'  
I promise to remember Tyson  
Whenever a friend says they'll stick by my side  
I promise to remember Thalia  
Whenever a friend is scared of heights  
I promise to remember Clarisse  
Whenever I see someone that gives me a fright  
I promise to remember Bianca  
Whenever I see a sister scold her younger brother  
I promise to remember Nico  
Whenever I see someone who doesn't get along with others  
I promise to remember Zoë  
Whenever I watch the stars  
I promise to remember Rachael  
Whenever I see a limo pass by my car  
Yet I promise to love PJO  
Wherever I may go...


	13. Things Mom taught me

1\. My mother taught me **RELIGION**.

"You better pray that will come out of the carpet."

2\. My mother taught me about **TIME TRAVEL.**

"If you don't straighten up, I'm going to knock you into the middle of  
next week!"

3\. My mother taught me **LOGIC**.

"Because I said so, that's why."

4\. My mother taught me **MORE LOGIC.**

"If you fall out of that swing and break your neck, you're not going to the  
store with me."

5\. My mother taught me **FORESIGHT**.

"Make sure you wear clean underwear, in case you're in an accident."

6\. My mother taught me **IRONY**.

"Keep crying and I'll give you something to cry about."

7\. My mother taught me about the science of **OSMOSIS**.

"Shut your mouth and eat your supper."

8\. My mother taught me about **CONTORTIONISM**.

"Will you look at that dirt on the back of your neck?"

9\. My mother taught me about **STAMINA**.

"You'll sit there until all that spinach is gone."

10\. My mother taught me about **WEATHER**.

"This room of yours looks as if a tornado went through it."

11\. My mother taught me about **HYPOCRISY**.

"If I told you once, I've told you a million times. Don't exaggerate!"

12\. My mother taught me the **CIRCLE OF LIFE.**

"I brought you into this world, and I can take you out."

13\. My mother taught me about **BEHAVIOR MODIFICATION.**

"Stop acting like your father!"

14\. My mother taught me about **ENVY**.

"There are millions of less fortunate children in this world who don't  
have wonderful parents like you do."

15\. My mother taught me about **ANTICIPATION**.

"Just wait until we get home."

16\. My mother taught me about **RECEIVING**.

"You are going to get it when you get home!"

17\. My mother taught me **MEDICAL SCIENCE**.

"If you don't stop crossing your eyes, they are going to freeze that  
way."

18\. My mother taught me **ESP**.

"Put your sweater on; don't you think I know when you are cold?"

19\. My mother taught me **HUMOR**.

"When that lawn mower cuts off your toes, don’t come running to me."

20\. My mother taught me **HOW TO BECOME AN ADULT.**

"If you don't eat your vegetables, you'll never grow up."

21\. My mother taught me **GENETICS**.

"You're just like your father."

22\. My mother taught me about my **ROOTS**.

"Shut that door behind you. Do you think you were born in a barn?"

23\. My mother taught me **WISDOM**.

"When you get to be my age, you'll understand."

24\. My mother taught me **SHAPE-SHIFTING.**

"You'll turn into a sausage if you eat any more."

 


	14. A song about Yuri Gagarin

You know what kind of guy he was,  
The one who opened the star trail?

... there was fire and thunder  
Measure the cosmodrome,  
And he said quietly:

Chorus:  
He said, "Let's go!"  
He waved his hand.  
As if along the St. Petersburg,  
St. Petersburg,  
Rush over the Earth ...

You know what a guy he was!  
Like the fields he loved, he loved ...

In that steppe gave  
First start from the earth  
There was a recognition of her love.

Chorus.

You know what a guy he was!  
He carried the whole world on his hands ...

Son of earth and stars  
Tender and simple  
People light as feathers, carried ...

Chorus.

You know what a guy he was!  
As on the ice he went out with a stick!

How he sang songs!  
I was cheerful and dared ...  
How excitedly he wanted to live!

Chorus.

You know what a guy he was!  
No, I was not"! 

After all, he won death!

Do you hear distant thunder?  
See: this is it  
Again goes to the spaceport ...

Chorus:  
Says: "Let's go!"  
And a living star,  
As if along the St. Petersburg,  
St. Petersburg,  
Rushing over the Earth!

 


	15. Excerpts 4

Where on Earth did Eduardo Lopez get a baliset?  
Riverrun,home of House Tully.  
In the Seven Sectors?  
Yes,Doctor Cullins. The song is ‘How to Vex a Temeryx’ by Edwyle Redfort-Carpenter.  
Excellent. I’m sure it’d be a hit here in the Federation.


	16. Excerpts 5

Nancy Luanne Visenya Keller  
born 19th April 2373, 0526h, Riverdale Municipal Hospital  
Parents:  
Ginger Marietta Lopez  
Kevin Donal Keller  
Godparents  
1st godmother - Nancy Woods  
1st godfather - Archie Andrews  
2nd godmother - Frances Clayton  
2nd godfather - Podric Lopez

 

_From the Riverdale Register for April 21,2373:_

Ginger Lopez and Kevin Keller would like to announce the birth of their first child,a daughter named Nancy Luanne Visenya Keller. Nancy was born at 5:26 am on Thursday at Riverdale Municipal Hospital. She was 7 pounds,2 ounces at birth.

Her maternal grandfather,Eduardo Lopez,and her paternal grandparents,Tom Keller and Sierra (Samuels) (McCoy) Keller were present at the birth.

Nancy has two sets of godparents:Nancy Woods and Archie Andrews and Frances Clayton and Podric Lopez,her maternal cousin once removed. 

 


	17. A rhyme of lore

 

_Seek the castles on the Isles of Illusion_

_And right the curse that was cast in confusion_

_Before the mages slip into eternal slumber_

_Each of them will give half of the magic number_

_In the heart of the Marsh of Ages you'll find_

_The dungeon of a thousand halls that wind_

_Enter the halls with the golden key_

_And an Ultimate Adventurer you're likely to be._

_Deliver seven orbs to the King by choice_

_And give his followers cause to rejoice_

_Take the reward you will then acquire_

_To the ancient pyramid on the Isle of Fire_

_Enter the pyramid on the fiery isle_

_To face the final test and trial_

_Hufflepuff’s Cards of six will gain_

_Access to the realm of rain._


	18. Excerpts 6

The seven spirits of Ra  
Apu, the lord of fire  
Geb, lord of earth  
Kahri,the starry king  
Onuris,the first warrior  
Khonsu of the Moon  
Thoth,patron of scribes  
And Ahriman the Dark of Heart

————-

Ahriman I am,master of stone. I bear Shanet,the first wand. I am the Prophet of Ra. I am Omar,who tells tales for all to hear. Speak,child of mankind.  
I am Jamie Tanaka-Jackson. I come from under the hill, and under the hills and over the hills my paths led,and through the air. I am she that walks unseen. I am the clue-finder, the web-cutter, the stinging fly. I was chosen for the lucky number. I am she that buries her friends alive and drowns them and draws them alive again from the waters. I am the friend of pegasi and the guest of gods. Hail,Ahriman,the dark heart.  
Ah! A demigod!


	19. Gondor anthem

**_No man, no madness_ **   
**_Though the sad power may prevail_ **   
**_Can possess, conquer, my country’s heart_ **   
**_There lies true faith,_ **   
**_She is eternal_ **   
**_Long before the nations’ lines were drawn_ **   
**_When our flags flew, when our armies stood_ **   
**_My land was born._ **   
  
**_And you ask me why I love her_ **   
**_Through wars, death and despair_ **   
**_She is the constant, we who don’t care_ **   
**_And you wonder will I leave her – but how?_ **   
**_I cross over borders but I’m still there now._ **   
  
**_How can I leave her?_ **   
**_Where would I start?_ **   
**_Let man’s petty nations tear themselves apart_ **   
**_My land’s only borders lie around my heart!_ **


	20. LTGB sigils

House Slynt of Greymarch

House Reyx of Darry VI


	21. Excerpts 7

He hadn't had a proper look,so he took one now. The Pelennor was calm,the siege engines removed or in disrepair. Some farms still stood amidst the field,orchards shining in the sunlight. Other farms lay abandoned where Orcs had left them. The ruins of Osgiliath were hidden by morning fog.


	22. The YA media review list

1\. The Against Taffy Sinclair Club (July 1980)

2\. P.S.I Love You (March 1981)

3\. Princess Amy (April 1981)

4\. The Popularity Plan (April 1981)

5\. Little Sister (May 1981)

6\. Laurie's Song (June 1981)

7\. The Thoroughbred (June 1981)

8\. California Girl (July 1981)

9\. Green Eyes (August 1981)

10\. Cover Girl (September 1981)

11\. Love Match (October 1981)

12\. Dance of Love (November 1981)

13\. The Problem with Love (December 1981)

14\. Night of the Prom (December 1981)

15\. The Summer Jenny Fell in Love (January 1982)

16\. Ask Annie (February 1982)

17\. Taffy Sinclair Strikes Again (March 1982)

18\. Thinking of You (March 1982)

19\. Love Song (April 1982)

20\. Ten-Boy Summer (May 1982)

21\. The Popularity Summer (June 1982)

22\. Secret Identity (June 1982)

23\. All's Fair in Love (July 1982)

24\. Falling in Love Again (July 1982)

25\. It Must be Magic (September 1982)

26\. Trusting Hearts (October 1982)

27\. Little White Lies (November 1982)

28\. Daydreamer (January 1983)

29\. Country Girl (February 1983)

30\. Dear Amanda (March 1983)

31\. Portrait of Love (April 1983)

32\. Running Mates (May 1983)

33\. First Love (June 1983)

34\. Summer of Love (July 1983)

35\. Secrets (August 1983)

36\. The Perfect Match (September 1983)

37\. Double Love (October 1983)

38\. Long Distance Love (November 1983) -

39\. Secrets (November 1983)

40\. Dream Prom (November 1983)

41\. Dial L for Love (December 1983)

42\. Playing with Fire (December 1983)

43\. Power Play (January 1984)

44\. Lights,Camera,Love (January 1984)

45\. All Night Long (February 1984)

46\. Love Notes (February 1984)

47\. Spotlight on Love (March 1984)

48\. Dangerous Love (March 1984)

49\. Dear Sister (April 1984)

50\. Campfire Nights (April 1984)

51\. Rhythm of Love (May 1984)

52\. Heart Breaker (May 1984)

53\. Racing Hearts (June 1984)

54\. Wrong Kind of Girl (July 1984)

55\. Summer Breezes (July 1984)

56\. Too Good to be True (August 1984)

57\. When Love Dies (September 1984)

58\. The Two of Us (September 1984)

59\. Kidnapped! (October 1984)

60\. Love Times Two (October 1984)

61\. Call Me Beautiful (November 1984)

62\. Special Someone (November 1984)

63\. Taffy Sinclair, Queen of the Soaps (November 1984)

64\. Deceptions (December 1984)

65\. The Language of Love (December 1984)

66\. Don't Forget Me (December 1984)

67\. First Summer Love (January 1985)

68\. Three Cheers for Love (January 1985)

69\. Promises (January 1985)

70\. A Shot at Love (February 1985)

71\. Love by the Lake (February 1985)

72\. Rags to Riches (February 1985)

73\. Perfect Match (March 1985)

74\. Wrong Kind of Boy (March 1985)

75\. 101 Ways to Find Mr.Right (March 1985)

76\. Love Letters (March 1985)

77\. Kiss and Tell (April 1985)

78\. Head over Heels (April 1985)

79\. Second Chances (May 1985)

80\. Showdown (May 1985)

81\. Fifth Grade Secrets (June 1985)

82\. Dancing in the Dark (June 1985)

83\. Crash Landing! (June 1985)

84\. Summer Romance (July 1985)

85\. Runaway (July 1985)

86\. Playing for Keeps (August 1985)

87\. Perfect Summer (August 1985)

88\. Too Much in Love (September 1985)

89\. Jessica's Dream Romance (October 1985)

90\. Getting Experienced (October 1985)

91\. Twinned Hearts (October 1985)

92\. Mission:Love (October 1985)

93\. Say Goodbye (October 1985)

94\. One of the Boys (November 1985)

95\. Memories (November 1985)

96\. Winter Love (December 1985)

97\. Thinking of Tim (December 1985)

98\. A Chance to Make It (December 1985)

99\. Special Christmas (December 1985)

100\. The Other Me (January 1986)

101\. What to Do? (January 1986)

102\. More Than Friends (February 1986)

103\. Hostage! (February 1986)

104\. Who's Afraid of Sixth Grade? (March 1986)

105\. Lovestruck (March 1986)

106\. Heart to Heart (March 1986)

107\. If You Love Me (April 1986)

108\. Sweet Valley High audiobook cassettes (April 1986)

109\. Spring Break (April 1986)

110\. Temptations (May 1986)

111\. Alone in the Crowd (May 1986)

112\. Best Friends (May 1986)

113\. Lauren's Prom (June 1986)

114\. Dance With Me (June 1986)

115\. Stars In Her Eyes (June 1986)

116\. Working It Out (July 1986)

117\. A Vote for Love (July 1986)

118\. Teacher's Pet (July 1986)

119\. Bitter Rivals (July 1986)

120, Kristy's Great Idea (August 1986)

121\. Malibu Summer (August 1986)

122\. Freshman (September 1986)

123\. Programmed for Love (September 1986)

124\. Jealous Lies (September 1986)

125\. Claudia and the Phantom Phone Calls (October 1986)

126\. Taking Sides (October 1986)

127\. Follow That Boy (November 1986)

128\. My Best Enemy (November 1986)

129\. The New Jessica (November 1986)

130\. The Truth About Stacey (December 1986)

131\. Just Friends (December 1986)

132\. Perfect Strangers (January 1987)

133\. Sneaking Out (January 1987)

134\. Starting Over (January 1987)

135\. Mary Anne Saves the Day (February 1987) rp

136\. Love Detour (February 1987)

137\. Forbidden Love (February 1987)

138\. Trust in Love (March 1987) (rp)

139\. Three’s a Crowd (March 1987)

140\. Out of Control (April 1987)

141\. Secrets (April 1987)

142\. Playing the Field (April 1987)

143\. Dawn and the Impossible Three (May 1987)

144\. Last Chance (May 1987)

145\. Second Chances (May 1987)

146\. Sophomore (June 1987)

147\. Love Lines (June 1987)

148\. The Class Trip (June 1987)

149\. Sweet Valley Twins audiobook cassettes (June 1987)

150\. Rumors (June 1987)

151\. Kristy's Big Day (July 1987)

152\. Perfect Catch (July 1987)

153\. Leaving Home (August 1987)

154\. Buried Treasure (August 1987)

155\. Claudia and Mean Janine (September 1987)

156\. Back to School (September 1987)

157\. Stretching the Truth (September 1987)

158\. Secret Admirer (September 1987)

159\. On the Edge (October 1987)

160\. Rocky Romance (October 1987)

161\. Changing Impressions (October 1987)

162\. Outcast (November 1987)

163\. The Older Boy (November 1987)

164\. Boy-Crazy Stacey (November 1987)

165\. Practice Makes Perfect (November 1987)

166\. Crossed Signals (December 1987)

167\. Junior (December 1987)

168\. Double Jeopardy (December 1987)

169\. The Ghost at Dawn's House (January 1988)

170\. Second Best (January 1988)

171\. Caught in the Middle (January 1988)

172\. Logan Likes Mary Anne! (February 1988)

173\. Revised Plans (February 1988)

174\. This Time for Real (February 1988) rp

175\. Hard Choices (February 1988)

176\. Kristy and the Snobs (March 1988)

177\. First Place (March 1988)

178\. Seventh Grade Rumors (April 1988)

179\. One Boy at a Time (April 1988)

180\. Pretenses (April 1988)

181\. Goodbye, Stacey, Goodbye (May 1988)

182\. Trading Hearts (May 1988)

183\. Claim to Fame (May 1988)

184\. On the Run (May 1988)

185\. Hello, Mallory (June 1988)

186\. Senior (June 1988)

187\. Geared for Romance (June 1988)

188\. Family Secrets (June 1988)

189\. Baby-sitters on Board! (July 1988)

190\. The Trouble with Flirting (July 1988)

191\. Decisions (July 1988)

192\. Little Miss Stoneybrook.......and Dawn (August 1988)

193\. New Faces (August 1988)

194\. Jumping to Conclusions (August 1988)

195\. Troublemaker (August 1988)

196\. Jessi's Secret Language (September 1988)

197\. Winner Takes All (September 1988)

198\. Slam Book Fever (September 1988)

199\. Sweet Valley High slam book (September 1988)

200\. Mary Anne and the Bad Luck Mystery (October 1988)

201\. Two Boys Too Many (October 1988) rp

202\. Playing for Keeps (October 1988)

203\. Stacey's Mistake (November 1988)

204\. Blue Ribbon Romance (November 1988)

205\. Out of Reach (November 1988)

206\. Claudia and the Bad Joke (December 1988)

207\. Beginners (December 1988)

208\. Sophomore (Class of '89) (December 1988)

209\. Holiday Mischief (December 1988)

210\. No Place to Hide (December 1988)


	23. Book images

BSC regular books 1-20

BSC regular books 21-40

BSC regular books 41-60

BSC regular books 61-80

BSC regular books 81-100

BSC regular books 101-120

BSC regular books 121-131

BSC mysteries 1-12

BSC mysteries 13-24

BSC mysteries 25-36

BSC reader’s requests

BSC super specials

BSC video memorabilia

SVH regular books 1-30

SVH regular books 31-60

SVH regular books 61-90

SVH regular books 91-100

SVH regular books 101-114

SVH regular books 115-128

SVH regular books 129-144

SVH magna editions

SVH super editions

SVH super mysteries

SVH super stars

SVH miscellany


	24. Excerpts 8

Marcus Strasswimmer,escorting Téa Blackwood.

Beth Lyndon on the arm of Eric McCauley.

Kenny McDougal,escorting Samantha Roper.

Sophie Roper,escorting Jessamine Gustafson.


End file.
